Kapan Nikah? -ChanSoo-
by Chansoolove
Summary: "Ternyata ide bisa datang dari mana aja ya." "Maksud kamu?" "Iya. Contohnya dari awal aku liat kamu. Aku jadi punya ide untuk nikahin kamu." "Apaan sih. Basi tau gak!" Chansoo Chanyeol Kyungsoo


Hal yg paling dibenci Kyungsoo selama usianya menginjak 21 tahun hingga sekarang 24 tahun adalah perkataan 'kapan nikah?' dari orang2 terdekatnya. Pasalnya gak cuman sekali dua kali mereka nanya, tapi di setiap kesempatan. Dan itu sukses membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo mual mendengarnya.

Mamanya yg selalu memaksa Kyungsoo agar membawa teman kencannya kerumah untuk dikenalkan. Atau berusaha untuk menjodoh2kan dengan anak teman2 arisannya, itu membuat Kyungsoo rasanya ingin pergi ke sumur dan nyebur disana.

Jadi disini masalahnya, bukan Kyungsoo yg gak mau untuk menikah. Dia mah mau banget cepet2 nikah, apalagi kawin..ehem!

Tapi, emang jodohnya aja yg belum nemu. Tuhan bilang belum waktunya.

"Makanya jangan korea2an mulu. Kamu jadi kebayang kan pengen punya pacar kayak mereka, itu yg bikin kamu susah dapat calon suami, terlalu pilih2."

Itu kata mamanya Kyungsoo. Dan itu baru ayat pertama.

Kyungsoo mah diem aja sambil manyunin bibir.

"Kalau aja kamu nerima tawaran temen arisan mama kemaren buat ngejodohin kamu sama anaknya, si Jongin, pasti sekarang kamu udah nikah. Padahal kan temen mama itu orangnya kaya. Juragan bakso loh."

"Terus mama mau gitu anak mama yg cantik ini ngurusin bakso? Tiap hari bikin bakso? Nanti yg ada aku ikutan bulat kayak bakso."

"Kamu kan emang bulat Soo. Liat tuh pipi, bulat kayak bakso. Soo~bakso!"

"Mama!"

"Hahahahaha."

Itu baru mama, belum lagi temen2nya di tempat kerja. Yg kadang kata2nya lebih nyelekit lagi.

Kyungsoo lagi asik ngelamun di meja kerjanya, tiba2 dari samping ada yg mukul pundak dia.

"Woii! Ngelamun mulu. Mikirin apa? Jomblo juga." itu salah satu kata yg Kyungsoo benci 'jomblo'.

"Apaan sih. Apa coba hubungannya ngelamun ama jomblo?"

"Ya, kalau kamu punya pacar kan yg kamu lamunin pacar kamu, kalau kamu jomblo yg kamu lamunin apa dong? Utang?"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Serah gua. Kepo deh."

"Udah gak usah terlalu banyak mikir. Cepet nikah sana."

"Emang kalau aku nikah kamu mau kasih aku apa?"

"Amplop, isi 5000."

"Lo tu miskin apa pelit."

"Dua2nya. Hahahaha."

Hahh..untung Luhan cantik, kalau gak mau Kyungsoo ceburin kedalam sumur.

Siang itu Kyungsoo lagi asik makan dikantin, tiba2 seseorang duduk di depannya. Dia Baekhyun.

"Sendirian aja Soo, kayak jomblo."

Tuk.

Kyungsoo sedikit mambanting sendoknya di piring.

"Bisa gak sih kalian gak sebut kata jomblo di depanku?"

"Hoho..slow girl. Becanda. Sok atuh dilanjut makannya."

Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan makannya.

"Soo, ntar bantuin selesain kerjaanku ya. Kan besok aku udah cuti."

"Ngapain cuti?"

"Ish..kamu lupa ya? Aku kan mau nikah, jadi mulai besok aku udah cuti."

Hahh..Kyungsoo menghela napas. Oke, dia iri. Dia juga mau nikah. Hiks.

"Ogah ah, suruh Luhan aja."

"Aku gak tega sama Luhan, dia kan lagi hamil. Kasian dia ntar kecapekan."

Hahh..Kyungsoo menghela napasnya lagi. Bener juga. Batinnya.

"Ayolah Soo..

Nanti aku doain deh supaya kamu cepet dapat jodohnya. Hehe. Ne? Ne? Ne?"

Kyungsoo berdecih mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Arraseo..arraseo."

"Yeeyyy! Makasih Kyungsoo sayang." ucap Baekhyun dengan girang.

Kyungsoo berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Dia baru selesai dari kerjaannya sekitar jam 5 sore. Biasanya jam setengah 4 dia udah pulang, tapi karena bantuin kerjaannya Baekhyun, jadinya mereka baru pulang jam 5. Gak apa lah, itung2 amal.

Saat lagi asik jalan, Kyungsoo terkejut seorang lelaki berdiri disampingnya dan menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Kyungsoo. Ternyata itu Chanyeol, lelaki komplek sebelah yg suka godain Kyungsoo.

"Hai, Kyungsoo? Baru pulang kerja?" sapa orang tersebut.

"Eoh, Chanyeol-ah. Iya nih."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo dari samping.

"Ternyata ide bisa datang dari mana aja ya."

"Maksud kamu?"

"Iya. Contohnya dari awal aku liat kamu. Aku jadi punya ide untuk nikahin kamu."

"Apaan sih. Basi tau gak!" ujar Kyungsoo ketus, tapi rasa panas menjalar ke wajahnya.

"Basi2 tapi kamu suka kan? Tuh pipinya merona." Chanyeol tertawa terbahak2 melihat wajah merah Kyungsoo.

Tiba2...

PLAK!

Pukulan melayang ke kepala berisi otak udang milik Chanyeol dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol berhenti tertawa.

"Soo..kamu gak mau gitu nikah sama aku? Aku kan ganteng Soo.

Kemaren aku udah potong rambut di Barbershop depan komplek. Aku juga udah bikin jambul nih, supaya kamu liat betapa gantengnya aku dengan jidatku yg lebar ini. Kamu tau gak, aku sengaja potong rambut model gini biar mirip...siapa cowok korea yg suka kamu jerit2in kalau dia nongol di hp kamu? Park..Park Coli?"

"Chanyeolie Paboya!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mematikannya. Bisa2nya pacar LDRnya di nistain gitu. Ya Kyungsoo gak terima lah. (anggap mereka orang yg berbeda.)

"Nah..itu maksudnya. Chanyeolie." ujar Chanyeol dengan suara merendah. Takut Kyungsoo makin marah lalu membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Padahal Kyungsoo mau aja gak ama dia.

"Apa sih yg kamu gak suka dari aku Soo? Ganteng? Udah pasti. Duit? Banyak. Kerjaan? Menjamin. Lalu apa yg kamu gak suka?"

"Kamu itu berisik, suka bikin rusuh, nyebelin, sok kegantengan, suka tebar pesona. Aku itu cuman pengen lelaki yg baik hati, gak sombong, rajin menabung dan soleh. Aku tau kamu jarang sholat kan? Bahkan sholat jum'at yg seminggu sekali aja kamu jarang. Aku yakin kamu sholatnya cuman setahun sekali aja kan? Waktu lebaran."

Yg di omongin cuman bisa nunduk malu sambil manyunin bibir.

"Kamu itu ya sholat aja males, gimana ngebimbing aku ke surga."

"Iya. Iya. Aku sholat."

"Jangan sholat karena aku, tapi karena Allah. Sholat karena itu harus!"

"Soo..kamu itu istri idaman banget tau gak. Aku sebagai calon suamimu bangga punya calon istri kayak kamu."

"Ya! Siapa yg nerima kamu jadi calon suamiku? Sholat dulu yg bener."

"Kalau sholatku udah bener, mau ya nikah sama aku?"

"Au ah."

"Yes!"

"Ya!"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak2. Dia gemas dengan wajah imut Kyungsoo kalau lagi marah.

"Saranghae Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menyembunyikan wajahnya yg memerah akibat ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Soo..jangan malu2 gitu dong. Sini liat aku."

"Gak."

"Ish!" Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan di arahkan ke hadapannya, lalu Chanyeol tersenyum 'sangat tampan' batin Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Pertama demi Allah. Kedua demi kamu."

Kyungsoo jadi ikut tersenyum menampilkan bibir hatinya yg menggoda iman Chanyeol. Chanyeol terpana, ia pun menutup matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran buruknya lalu melepas tangkupan tangannya.

"Kamu kenapa Chan?"

"Gak kenapa2. Hehe."

Mereka pun sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Udah sampe, aku pulang ya. Mau ketemu ustad Joonmyeon, mau belajar ngaji. Dahh.." Chanyeol nyengir sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu pergi.

Kyungsoo tertawa sendiri mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Hei. Kamu kenapa ketawa2 sendiri? Gila ya gara2 gak punya pacar?" Itu mama Kyungsoo yg baru keluar dari rumah sambil nenteng kresek isi sampah.

"Mama ih! Jahat banget ngatain anaknya gila." mamanya cuman nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Ma, aku mau nikah."

Mamanya terkejut dan terperangah setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. Dan secara dramatis menjatuhkan kresek isi sampah yg dipegangnya ke tanah.

"Soo..kamu beneran mau nikah nak? Ya ampun..sama siapa sayang?"

Kyungsoo senyum sambil ngangguk2 kecil.

"Sama Chanyeol."

"Apa? Chanyeol? Anak komplek sebelah? Yg ganteng dan rupawan itu?"

Ucapan mamanya memudarkan senyum Kyungsoo.

"Mama lebay deh."

"Oke. Kita harus atur jadwal makan malam bersama minggu ini."

ujar mamanya senang sambil mengambil kembali kresek isi sampahnya yg terjatuh."

Kyungsoo melotot mendengarnya.

"Ma, gak secepat itu juga, kita butuh waktu."

"Gak usah lama2, nanti keburu diambil orang."

Mamanya pun meninggalkan Kyungsoo yg melemas beserta perasaan campur aduknya.

"Ahh..eottokhae?"


End file.
